Mario Kart Zap!
Mario Kart Zap! is a game that is on Nintendo Switch and Wii U². Gameplay Grand Prix On Grand Prix, It lets you choose from Single Dash, Double Dash, Triple Dash, Quadruple Dash and Quintlet Dash, They still have , , and . But they have now , , and . Time Trials On Time Trials, You can to time yourself and you can choose from Solo Time Trials or Staff Ghost Racing. VS Race On VS Race, You can change the racing speed, For Double Dash, you can have 2 speeds at a time in one race, You can change the items to frantic, bob-ombs only, shells only, bananas only or mushrooms only, You can change the race count to 4, 6, 8, 12, 16, 24, 32, 36, 48, 56, 64, 72 and 84 races. Battle Mode On Battle Mode, You can choose Single Dash, Double Dash, Triple Dash, Quadruple Dash, Quintlet Dash. They have each a certain mode. Single Dash Battle Mode All racers starts off with five balloons, There are item boxes located around the course, A racer can use each item except for a Blue Shell or a Double Cherry, A racer can obtain other racers' balloons by a Mushroom or a Feather, The racer that loses all their balloons gets their points split in half and respawn with three balloons instead of five balloons, The racer that hits the most racers with their items wins. All racers spread across the course looking for coins, The racers can use items and hit other racers to steal their coins and the racer can also steal other racers' coins by a Mushroom or a Feather, The racer with the most coins wins. A Shine Sprite is located in the middle of the course, The racer who stole the shine, The other racers try to get the shine thief by throwing items at the shine thief, The battle ends if the racer holds the shine for 20 seconds or if five minutes had passed. This mode is similar to Balloon Battle, Instead the items are bob-ombs, The racer has to hit other racers with bob-ombs, You still have 5 balloons and if you lose all of them your points will be split in half and you respawn with three instead of five, The racer who hits the most racers with bob-ombs wins. Double Dash Battle Modes This course is similar to Renegade Roundup, 6 racers have chain chomps instead of potted-piranha plants also known as "The Chompers" and 6 racers have balloons known as "The Flyers", The Chompers have to capture the flyers. This group wins if they eat all the flyers' balloons, The Flyers have to float up in the sky, This group wins if they throw bob-ombs at all the Chompers. This course is similar to Shine Thief and Coin Runners, The racer will collect shines to power up the horostar and the racers with 15 shines gets the moon and wins. This is our first sudden death battle, This one is throwing bob-ombs and the person that throws 20 bob-ombs wins. Triple Dash Battle Modes In this similar mode to Renegade Roundup, One racer is it and tags racers with a chain chomp, The racer that can survive without getting tagged, The racer wins. This mode is a battle between feathers, The racers have 2 feathers and they have 5 balloons, Like in Balloon Battle, If you lose all balloons you spawn with three instead of five, The racer that has the most hits wins. Quadruple Dash Battle Modes N/A Quintlet Dash Battle Modes N/A Courses There are 84 courses, 21 cups. * Piranha Speedway * Luigi Circuit * Daisy Raceway * Sherbet Alpines (Sherbet Pass) * Luncheon Express (Luncheon Subway) * Mario Circuit * Bowser's Big Top * Neon Mario Bridge * Yoshi Heights * Cap Fortress * Jaxi Lagoon * Torpedo Desert * Game Boy Jungle * Airship Armada * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road * 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon * GCN Mushroom City * N64 Bowser's Castle * GBA Riverside Park * DS Figure-8 Circuit * Wii Wario's Gold Mine * SNES Bowser Castle 2 * GBA Luigi Circuit * Wii Moonview Highway * GCN DK Mountain * GBA Lakeside Park * GCN Yoshi Circuit * GBA Cheese Land * GCN Baby Park * GBA Ribbon Road * N64 Mario Raceway * SNES Mario Circuit 3 * GBA Sky Garden * Tostarenan Ruins * SNES Rainbow Road * Mario Streetway * Neo Luigi City * 3DS Rock Rock Mountain * GBA Rainbow Road * GBA Yoshi Desert * Wii Dry Dry Ruins * Waluigi Casino * Rock Candy Casino * GCN Wario Colosseum * DS Delfino Square * 3DS Wuhu Loop * Wii Rainbow Road * GCN Dino Dino Jungle * SNES Vanilla Lake 2 * N64 Royal Raceway * 3DS Rosalina's Ice World * GCN Mushroom Bridge * 3DS Wario Shipyard * GBA Snow Land * DS Mario Circuit * Horostar Stadium * Horomoon Circuit * GBA Mario Circuit * 3DS Neo Bowser City * SNES Choco Island 1 * DS Tick-Tock Clock * GCN Bowser's Castle * N64 Luigi Raceway * Wii Koopa Cape * 3DS Maka Wuhu * Bob-omb Factory * GBA Bowser Castle 4 * SNES Mario Circuit 4 * GBA Riverside Park * DS Shroom Ridge * N64 Wario Stadium * DS Cheep Cheep Beach * 3DS Toad Circuit * GCN Rainbow Road * GBA Cheep Cheep Island * Parabeetle Mountains * Piranha Plant Summit (Piranha Plant Caveside) * 3DS Music Park * GBA Boo Lake * GCN Mario Circuit * GBA Sunset Wilds * Wii Grumble Volcano * Party Town Characters Default Characters * Toad * Toadette * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Koopa Troopa * Lakitu * Shy Guy * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Rosalina * Donkey Kong * Waluigi * Wario * Bowser * Metal Mario Unlockable Characters * Cappy * Tiara * Baby Daisy * Baby Peach * Goombette * Red * Luma * Polari * Topper * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Mona * Ashley * Dry Bones * Dixie Kong * Lemmy * Larry * Wendy * Ice Bro. * Iggy * Spike * Tiny Kong * Cranky Kong * Prince K. Rool * Hariet * Shadow Mario * Villager * Link * Ganondorf * Inkling Boy * Inkling Girl * Marie * Callie * Pearl * Marina * Tanooki Mario * Cat Peach * Lubba * Funky Kong * Pauline * Spewart * Roy * Dry Bowser * King K. Rool * Rango * Morton * Sledge Bro. * Madame Broode Downloadable Characters Kirby x Mario Kart Zap * Kirby * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Meta Knight * Wiggler * King Dedede * Honey Queen * King Boo Sonic x Mario Kart Zap * Cheese * Omochao * Charmy * Ray * Rookie * Cream * Amy * Tails * Classic Sonic * Master Zik * Sonic * Knuckles * Silver * Shadow * Rouge * Blaze * Espio * Zazz * Zeena * Zor * Chaos * Dr. Robotnik * Metal Sonic * Zavok * Dr. Eggman * Zomom Unlocking Criteria Win 75cc Flower Cup. Complete all 12 battles. Win 150cc Egg Cup. Complete 16 Normal Staff Ghost Trials. Win 175cc Shell Cup. Win 25cc Leaf Cup. Complete 24 Normal Staff Ghost Trials. Downloadable Courses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games